


words lost in lips

by scampstamp



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, No beta we die like tim stoker, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scampstamp/pseuds/scampstamp
Summary: He’d decided a long time ago that the blush suited him. It was nothing like the washed out corpse-like colour of his skin or the silvery strands of his hair when Tim first met him. Maybe it was his imagination, but the more he and Tim went behind his husband’s back and toyed around like naughty teenagers, the more Elias’s skin seemed peachy, his hair like pine, his eyes a faint amber. Something inside Tim told him that he was finally happy. Something else told him he was selfish for thinking that he made Elias happy.Maybe he was.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Tim Stoker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	words lost in lips

**Author's Note:**

> • Peter and Elias are married, but Elias is unhappy in said marriage.  
> • Tim has been pining after Elias for a long time, and they'd only recently started toying around.  
> • Jonah Magnus lore (tm).  
> • Tim isn't an Eye avatar, but has some beholding abilities that manifest mostly in reading body language extremely well, entirely a result of working at the institute.  
> • The characterizations might slightly be out of character, I've never listened to the podcast and this is more so a written piece based on discussions than something that is canon compliant.
> 
> Enjoy!

Elias was skittish, almost like he was out of his element.  Tim was already inside his flat, tossing his jacket upon his bed as he listened to the front door shut, implying that Elias had barely followed him inside. 

At first, he can only make assumptions. Maybe Elias is nervous about the implications of staying over his place. When his mind discredits that, given that they’ve fucked in raunchier places, he decides that he just isn’t used to a place that isn’t as posh as his tidy mansion. It definitely had to be the latter. So he turns slightly, and checks on his guest over his shoulder and through the slightly ajar door. 

Laying his eyes upon Elias told him a lot more, now that he had visual access to his body language. He was… shy. His hands caress each other, modest black gloves stroking each other easily enough as he trails his eyes over the pictures, the trinkets, the mug left on the coffee table (oops). He finally comes to a pause, watching the couch, and he reaches out to stroke the arm rest.

This has gone on enough, Tim decides. Elias is nervous about something, and he’s getting to the bottom of it. He travels to the doorway of his bedroom, leaning his shoulder upon the frame and folding his arms. A coy smile plays on his face as he speaks, “You can sit down, you know.”

Elias looks up. He doesn’t quite jump, or look very startled, but Tim can tell he wasn’t expecting that at all. “Ahem, yes, of course,” he murmurs. He runs his hand over the cushion, apparently ready to sit, before he pauses and looks up. “Erm, the cup—”

“Oh, yeah, sorry. Wasn’t really expecting the King of England to drop by.” Tim moves, a hand extended to grab the mug, but Elias is just a little quicker. He snatches it up and gazes inside of it idly. 

“No, no, no,” it wasn’t quite a stammer. But it was very close. “I just, maybe I could help, if you’ve got dishes…”

It takes a second to process Elias’s words, but when he does, he places his hand on the taller’s arm and grins. “God, no, you’re a guest, not a servant.”

Elias’s expression changes for the worse, and Tim realizes that was most likely the worst thing he could have said. He doesn’t say anything else though, he barely shows that he knew that he’d unearthed some horrible memory, and just coaxes the mug from his lover’s hands. “I’ll meet you in my room, just try and get comfortable.”

“Oh!” Elias breathes. Tim looks up from where he’d been staring at the mug, walking around his couch to his kitchen. “I… I don’t know what I was expecting…”

“Trust me, boss,” he grins when he sees Elias’s cheeks bloom into a rosy red. “You’ll have more fun laying down on a soft bed than getting bent over paperwork.”

He’d decided a long time ago that the blush suited him. It was nothing like the washed out corpse-like colour of his skin or the silvery strands of his hair when Tim first met him. Maybe it was his imagination, but the more he and Tim went behind his husband’s back and toyed around like naughty teenagers, the more Elias’s skin seemed peachy, his hair like pine, his eyes a faint amber. Something inside Tim told him that he was finally happy. Something else told him he was selfish for thinking that _he_ made Elias happy.

Maybe he was.

Tim placed the cup in the sink, and took a moment to lean on the counter and compose himself. It wasn’t hard to get Elias’s blood running, but there was a small part of him that was convinced he was holding himself back. Guilt, perhaps. Fear. Not tonight though. Tim’ll make sure there’s nothing left but deep want and release.

He realizes, as he crosses over the sitting room and into his bedroom, that would be far easier than he'd imagined. He feels a little flustered already, seeing Elias draped over his bed with his tie undone and the top button already loosened up. That’s good, but could be better. Tim wastes no time approaching and leaning his knee on the bed, and watches Elias glance at him. He gives a nervous smile, shrinking into his broad shoulders.

“Aw,” Tim climbs onto the bed fully now, and Elias surprises him by moving up and kissing him with wet lips tasting of coffee and cake. His breath comes out warm, leaning back somewhat so that Elias can sit up. The blonde’s hands run over his chest, feeling out the buttons on his shirt, before they start coming undone.

It makes Tim a little dizzy, tugging at Elias’s collar for a moment, before he breaks the kiss and moves down to his neck. “No marks, Tim, no marks,” comes Elias’s voice, soft, but pleading if you listened hard enough. _Not tonight,_ Tim thinks.

“I won’t leave marks. Visible marks,” he undoes a few buttons on the taller’s shirt in time with Elias's breathless chuckle, and Tim could tell that his words stirred arousal in him. He kisses his Adam’s apple, and then moves down to his collarbones, trailing his tongue over the valley as he takes in that deep, dizzying scent that was his cologne. 

Elias’s breath comes out harshly, his knees pulling in towards each other. One of Tim’s hands gets placed on his inner thigh, and the blonde breathes out deeply again. “ _ Tim… _ ”

“Mhm, I’ve got you,” Tim responds, hardly missing a beat. He pushes Elias’s shirt off of his shoulders, and then toys with the bottom of his binder. “I’m taking this off.”

He’s known Elias in his most vulnerable states, and the man was just as comfortable with his binder off as he was on. It still felt right to warn him beforehand. Elias gives another breathy chuckle, and Tim’s hands rise to help pry the fabric off. 

After getting it over his chest, and above his shoulders, he leaves the rest up to the blonde as he distracts Elias by kissing down the valley of his chest and reaches his hand out for something else.

Just as the clothing is discarded amongst the rest, the cling of a chain grabs the attention of Elias. He eyes the pair of handcuffs warily for a moment, before staring at Tim, who merely smiles. “You don’t hate them, do you?”

“I’m just—surprised?” 

Tim doesn’t respond, just bites his lip with a smirk and pointedly looks down at Elias’s pants. The blonde shifts, his shoulders sloping for a moment before he sits up and works to remove the pair. Tim had planned on taking his jeans off at the same time, but he was wrapped up in watching the way milky thighs became exposed, the shimmy of his hips, the pair of black panties that hugged his waist nicely.

“You are… so lovely,” Tim muttered, unable to draw his gaze away from Elias’s thighs. He scoffs, rubbing his arm with his hand. “Oh, don’t be impatient. You’ll get what you want soon enough,” Tim teases.

He’s a lot less performative about getting his pants off, undoing the zip and getting his boxers off along with them in one go. He moves in a way to get them off the rest of the way, while climbing over Elias and reaching out to snap at the waistband of Elias’s underwear.

The action earns a small noise from Elias's throat, and a suspiciously eager twitch of his hips. “Did you want this? Were you looking forward to it?”

“Tim…”

“Be honest. I can read you like a book, so try not to lie.” Hearts were dripping from his honeyed voice, and it was drawing out all sorts of delicious, desperate reactions out of his partner. 

“I-I’ve… been anticipating, yes,” he finally admits, as Tim moves down and props himself in between Elias’s legs. 

“Go on.”

“I don't...”

“You’re being very good.”

Elias noticeably squirms. “I really like the way your mouth feels on me, I like it when your fingers stretch me out and, and how you make me shake when I’m at my limit.”

Tim’s teeth snagged on the waistband of Elias’s underwear as the man spoke. He drew them down, until they were at his knees, and then moved back up to start biting at the sensitive skin around his hips. The reaction was instant, varied whimpers and complaints that someone might see if he left bruises. Tim was too far along to care anymore, part of him wanted Elias’s husband to see, to know that he’s giving Elias something he’d been lacking severely for a long time. 

A particularly hard nip stopped Elias’s voice with a mewl, and Tim was back up again. He hooked a cuff around his thumb and rested his palms against Elias's ribs, slowly stroking them along his body and coaxing his arms above his head, before he carefully snapped the handcuffs around Elias's wrists.

Elias stares up at Tim with widened eyes, as he pins the chain to the headboard and rests his cock against Elias’s hot folds. It takes everything within him not to shiver, to toss the foreplay aside and take him just like that.

It could wait. 

Tim watches Elias’s jaw clench and go slack, pink lips part and teeth hold together as he tries to find the words to express just how he’s being tormented. He says nothing, and it makes a fleeting twist of want coil up in Tim’s loins. 

“ _ Elias _ ,” Tim hums. Black lashes flutter in want as he focuses those gold eyes on Tim’s face. “You’ll be good for me, won’t you?”

The blonde feels heat blossom all over his body, pool in between his legs, where he’s already swollen and hot and wet. He shifts, squirms, and can’t seem to collect his thoughts. He merely nods, and Tim can’t help but feel triumphant when the only thing that escapes Elias’s voice is, “Just, just… just  _ please _ .”

“Please  _ what _ ? Do you even know what you’re begging for?”

A sudden thrill. Tim can tell his words dug deeper than what Elias was displaying, from the way his hips suddenly jerked upwards, chasing after a small amount of relief he’d get from grinding against his cock. Elias’s eyes said it all, flashing between Tim’s face and downwards to where their bodies connected, even when Tim pulled back his hips to keep Elias from getting what he wanted. “I— _ Tim _ —no, please, fuck—yes! Fuck! Fuck me, please, fuck me, please.”

Tim would be cruel to ignore that. He might’ve, had his cock not throbbed with want from the way Elias’s voice trailed upwards in a pitch Tim had never heard before. He left one hand holding the chain of the cuffs against his headboard, and then let his other hand hold his hip as he pressed his tip against warm flesh. 

“PLEASE!”

Between wanting to ease Elias in, and wanting to fulfill what Elias actually wanted, he found some medium between pushing in and shoving in, and the noise that filled the room was carnal. Elias’s cunt clenched around Tim and he couldn’t help but sigh in bliss. They were happy to stay like this for a bit, Tim only breaking the brief pause to grind himself into Elias, and Elias crossing his ankles around Tim’s waist.

“Tell me how you feel,” Tim murmurs, finally sliding back and pushing into him again. "Take all the time you need."

Elias responded in kind, arching his back somewhat. His hands clenched and unclenched, wishing he could massage his core while Tim fucked into him. “Full,” he gasps. Tim feels a slight tinge of cockiness. “And hot, and, and good, really good, you feel so good.”

Tim shudders and rocks his hips into Elias’s harder. “You’re _being_ so good, I’m glad you’re holding up to your promise.” Between the pants and the wet noises that filled the air, Tim couldn’t have been sure if he’d heard Elias give a soft, shaky ‘mhmm’. 

Tim let their bodies meet a couple of more times, relishing in the heat of his lover, before he moved his free hand down to stroke and massage Elias’s core. It was sharp, a sudden gasp and a little jerk of his hips. A slight animalistic rocking, and Tim had to force himself to stop everything. “What do you want, baby?”

“More,” Elias choked out, his legs squeezing Tim’s waist. “Please, more, harder, faster, break me, I don’t care just— _ don’t stop _ .”

“Prettier words.” Tim said, relishing in every second he had of control. 

Elias’s eyes snapped open, and he opened and closed his mouth before he gulped. “Please… please… I’m being good.”

Tim jerked his hips into Elias’s, listening to the slap of their heated skin meeting each other. Listening to the delighted keening of his name on the blonde’s lips, his expression both soft and tense and lovingly flushed. He dipped his fingers against his clit, massaging the bundle of nerves, stroking and circling in time with his thrusts.

Every time Elias clenched and his legs shook, Tim knew he’d found a sinful little button that would push the man to squeaks as soon as he spent long enough focusing on it. It was a reward for both of them, the more Elias was stimulated, the more he squeezed and drew gasps out of Tim, until he couldn’t help but shove deep inside and spill out.

His head felt distant, but it didn’t take him long to realize Elias was still just teetering over the edge, his cheeks wet with blackened tears and his body arching, begging for release. He let his fingers do the rest, simply stroking his core until his knees squeezed tight around him, and then he came undone all at once with Tim’s name dancing off his tongue.

He lied beneath Tim, resistance put up against the cuffs as he dissolved into a limp, boneless bundle of desire fulfilled and urges settled. 

Tim leaned down, pressing a kiss to Elias’s upper lip. His open, slackened mouth acquired life, and he returned the kiss lovingly. He practically mouthed the words against Tim. Despite how good he is at reading language, doubt settles in Tim’s mind, and he ignores it. He ignores it, despite how badly he wants it to be true.

* * *

Elias spent a few minutes scrubbing his underwear in the bathroom sink, until he realized it would be meaningless anyway. Even if they came clean, they'd be wet for at least an hour afterwards; so he threw on his button-up haphazardly and found a window in the apartment to stand by so that the cigarette he indulged in wouldn’t set off a fire alarm. 

The moon was almost full, and the sky was cloudless. He was shivering from the chilly air that managed to squeeze in through the slight gap in the window. He watches the embers of his cigarette get brighter as he pulls cigarette smoke into his mouth, before the sound of shuffling made him jump and look inside the flat.

Tim shuffled closer, and draped a warm blanket around Elias’s shoulders. The gesture both made a warmth curl in his chest, and a cold stone set in his gut, and this didn’t go unnoticed by Tim. Elias looks away, ashamed.

“You don’t have to feel bad,” Tim says. For a moment, Elias thinks that would've made him angry, but it only makes him look back at him, trying to get more out of him. “He’s… just skirting around the edge of being abusive.”

“I don’t know,” Elias says, shrugging. He takes another drag from his cigarette. “I’m not thinking about him, actually.”  _ Yes, you are. But not as much as you usually would be. _

“Then what’s got you troubled?”

_ Nothing.  _ “... I’m not ready to tell you.”

“Then I’ll wait,” Tim says. Elias expects himself to bristle when he feels Tim’s arms snake around his body, but he only melts into his hold. It feels right. He feels safe. “I’ll always wait for you.”

“You didn’t wait for me tonight,” Elias says, cheekily. He feels warmth bloom in his cheeks as Tim tucks his face into his neck, chuckling softly. He can’t help but think about waking up in the morning, and Tim doing this with a sleepy voice and morning breath. 

“Aw, don’t be like that. You were just so pretty, beneath me, crying and begging, I couldn’t help myself.” 

Elias decidedly takes it all back. His eyebrow twitches, and he glares out the window as he pushes his cigarette into an ashtray to snuff it out. “... Shut up.”

Tim kisses his cheek. “I’m glad I got you to relax like that.”

Elias’s anger soothes itself out, “... Shut up…”

“Come to bed soon, boss, it's late.”

_ I love you. _ He’d whispered the words into Tim’s kiss earlier, but now, with his voice back, in the smoke clouded room, with the crickets singing outside… he just couldn’t. “I will.”


End file.
